Various studies have been made on silicon-containing compounds. In the industrial field, polysiloxane compounds as represented by silicone resin have been used through the years. The silicone resin is excellent in heat resistance and flexibility, but has limitations for use in applications such as production processes of electronic members because of the problem of contamination due to a large amount of outgassing moieties (volatile content).
Further in recent years, with the advancement in the electronic information field, high performance has been requested. To meet this request, the arts providing high performances in heat resistance, transparency, and physical and electrical properties have been studied based on the characteristic properties of silicon. Among the arts, there have been studied various kinds of arts producing useful compounds by applying hydrosilylation reaction of silicon compounds. In the processes of producing members in the electronic information field, lithographic processes have been used in many cases, where high resistances against alkali and solvent have become requested. In this way, there has been requested a material that satisfies high heat resistance, crack resistance, and transparency while keeping high resistances against alkali and solvent. To meet these requests, various kinds of silicon-containing curable compositions have been proposed (see Patent Documents 1 to 3, and Non-Patent Document 1).
However, these proposed arts each have a characteristic aspect, but none of them satisfy at the same time the requirement needed for the material in the recent electronic information field, that is, high resistances against heat, alkali and crack, and an extremely low outgassing content.
For instance, the material proposed in Patent Document 1 does not have sufficient heat resistance, crack resistance, and particularly alkali resistance. The material proposed in Patent Document 2 also does not have sufficient alkali resistance in particular. The material proposed in Patent Document 3 also does not have sufficient crack resistance and particularly alkali resistance.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-241614
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-241501
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-194215
Non-Patent Document 1: European Polymer Journal 40 (2004) 615-622